Mobile payment environments typically use mobile payment applications with personalized financial and personal information installed in a communication device to perform transactions using the communication device. The personalized information may contain sensitive account and personal information about an accountholder associated with the communication device. The personalized information may be used to allow the communication device to pass payment information (e.g., account credentials) to a merchant, access device, or any other entity in order to initiate and process a transaction. Typically the personalization information is provisioned to the device through an account provisioning process involving user authentication and agreement to provision the personalized information on the communication device. The user authentication may require a user to provide particular passcodes, one-time passwords, or any other authentication credentials to ensure an issuer and/or provisioning system that the consumer is authorized to obtain the account information on the requesting device. Accordingly, a consumer may be required to interact with a device during provisioning in order to authenticate themselves to entities within the provisioning system before an account may be provisioned to a communication device.
However, when new versions of mobile applications are available to a communication device, it may be inconvenient and inefficient to re-personalize the sensitive account information to the communication device after updating the mobile payment application or mobile application. The re-personalization may lead to heavy network traffic, delays, and lower throughput when large numbers of application updates are occurring at the same time. For example, mobile device manufacturers and application providers may release a new update to all of their users at the same time which may lead to millions of updates in a short amount of time. Accordingly, there is a need to provide application updating and migration processes without requiring a full re-personalization of a mobile application.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.